One of the Boys
by contagiouschemi
Summary: Mitchie and Shane are in high school together. Connect Three never existed and they never went to Camp Rock. She was always one of the guys, and it was irritating, so she had to change it.
1. Prologue

**One of the Boys**

**Prologue**

"Yo, Torres," I heard my best friend shout.

"S'up, Gray?" we were best friends and weren't even on first name terms. He sidled up beside my locker. I took my skateboard out form the metal box.

"I'm so glad we don't have classes again till September. I'm fed up with this place." I grabbed the guitar case out of my locker. My hands were full so I closed it by hitting it with my hip, and began to walk home alongside my friend.

"You're so lucky that you get to go somewhere on vacation. My mom's so busy with the catering that I'd never get to go anywhere." He was rich, so he was going on vacation for the whole of summer. I had no idea what I was going to do for such a long period of time.

"Yeah, but I'm going to be so bored. What is there to do in London? Nothing, that's what."

"Well, it's much more glamorous than here."

"Yeah, _I_ want to go to somewhere glamorous. That is so me." He said sarcastically.

"Me either." I said quietly. I had always wanted to go to London. It was so hip, and the girls there had the best fashion sense. I may not seem one for fashion, but when it was vintage, I was.

"As girly as it sounds, I'm going to miss you, Torres." This was the first time he'd shown emotion around me, apart from when he was telling me about the girls he had the hots for. I smiled at him.

"I'm going to miss you too." He smiled back at me. I would miss him. We'd only been apart for up to two weeks at a time since we were six. He didn't say anything, neither did I. We just kept walking in silence. Man, that was awkward.

"So, did you see that fight at lunch?" Great, back to guy talk.

"Yeah, how awesome was it?" I said trying to fit in with him.

"Meh, I've seen better." We were close to our houses. "Anyways, I'll see you in a while Torres."

"Yeah, see you later Gray." We didn't hug. No, he only hugged me when he was serenely happy, and even then he hugged me as if I was his sister. He walked off to his house. I walked to my neighbouring one. The slightly dilapidate one. It was so annoying with him. I was just one of the buys to him.

He was just so blind. I'm a damn girl and he doesn't realise it. When he told me when he found some girl cute. I would tell him how much of a slag she was, he would ignore me and ask her out anyway. She would turn him down, they all did. It was because he wasn't a jock. They just didn't realise how amazing he was. He always noticed them. Maybe it was because they were scared of spiders, either that, or it was the way they dressed. So I wear jeans, that obviously doesn't make me a girl to him. I guess he didn't notice me because I'd always been there. I never wore makeup and my air was just how it was after id woken up. So I wore converse instead of pink heels. Wow, that so doesn't make me a girl. Guys are so oblivious. I really should stop being aggressive though; I did punch him really hard from time to time. Definitely one of the guys to him. It was so aggravating. I wanted him to notice me. I wanted him to tell me that it was me he was crushing on. I wanted it to be me he was swooning over. Yes, call me cliché, but I was in love with my best friend. My hot best friend. Why did my best friend have to be a guy? A guy who thought of me as a boy. Him, with his stupid, luscious hair. Him, with his stupid, amazing looks. Him, with his stupid, angelic voice. He was perfection, yet I was the only one to notice.

"Mom!" I called after entering the house. "I'm home."

"I'm in the kitchen." I needed to do something.

"Mom," I said going into the kitchen. "Can I please ask you something?"

"You just did sweetheart." I shot her an exasperated look.

"Can you," I sighed. This was hard. "Could you please teach me how to be a girl?"

"Huh?"

"Well, I'm like a guy in girls' clothing. I don't want to be like that anymore."

"This doesn't have anything to do with a certain dark haired neighbour, does it?"

"It might do." She knew about my feelings. She knew about them before I did. She began to explain things to me about makeup and stuff. I heard the populars talk about it various times. This was going to be the new me.

* * *

I walked through the front door of school in a denim mini. I looked like such a wannabe. I needed to do this though. I needed his attention. I was still wearing converse; something's just don't change. My hair was straightened to perfection. I was wearing a low-cut top, not as bad as some of the other girls though. My makeup could make BarryM jealous. I finally looked like a girl. He was waiting by my locker as always. As I walked down the corridor I could feel people staring at me. Oh God, I hoped I didn't look too different. I walked up to my locker. He didn't notice me until I started remembering my combination.

"Holy shit, is that you Torres?"

"Yeah, who'd you think it was, Santa Claus? And please don't call me that anymore."

"It's your name though."

"Not my first name. Do you even remember what my first name is?"

"Yeah, it's Mitchie."

"Good, Shane, you remember something about your best friend."

"Can I call you Mitch?"

"I guess so, I mean its less syllables for you to remember."

"Wow, you've changed over the summer."

"Yeah, well I was bored with my look."

**AN: man another damn fic, I'm cranking them out. I might have to put WLWS on hiatus though, to do this, cos I just have no Idea what I'm doing with it, I mean I have so many plans with it, but I don't know how to get to where I am with it to where I want to be. I need sleep, I have band practice tomorrow and I have a cold, yeah that's going to help my signing. This was inspired by **_**One of the Boys**_** by Katy Perry. R&R**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I caught him looking at me ten times before lunch. It was weird. It wasn't just him looking at me as his friend, he was staring at me. Thank you mom. The last time I caught him, we locked eyes. For a second we didn't break contact, but my friend Caitlyn said something to me, so I had to pay attention to her. I swear I felt like someone was watching me after that. It was weird to think that it was my best friend that was being like that. I was the one that fell in love with him though.

I sat down next to Shane at our table. We sat with our other friends: Caitlyn, Sierra, Nate and Jason. Jason was the airhead of the group, and Sierra was the genius. It was weird; we were all quite music orientated, except for Sierra. That was possibly how we all got along. Except for Nate and Caitlyn, they were constantly arguing. I spotted the school bitch, Emma, with her wannabes coming our way.

"Cait," I said and pointed them out.

"Oh great, something wicked this way comes." I sniggered at her.

"Wow, look who decided to have a sex change this summer." I heard Emma say over my shoulder. I could tell this wasn't going to go well.

"Say that again," I dared, whilst getting out of my chair. I towered over her, even when she was in her pink stilettos.

"Oh, she may have got a different look, but she's still got the same old attitude." The blonde wannabes sniggered.

"They forgot the implant though." The head wannabe, Hester said. Cue more sniggering. I could feel my anger growing.

"Look, if you're looking for a rearranged face, then you're heading the right way." Oops, that was a bad idea.

"Ooh, I'm so scared." I heard Shane stand up next to me. What the hell?

"I really wouldn't mess with her." He pointed to a bruise on his arm. "I got this from her before the summer. And I'll have you know, she looks much better than you, and she's much nicer than you." Ok, what was going on here? He never complimented me. I could see the bitches reeling from what Shane had just said.

"What are you doing?" I muttered under my breath.

"I don't know, she was just getting on my last nerve and I had to say something."

"Aw look, Mitchie Torres has finally gotten herself a boyfriend," She said loudly enough for the whole of the cafeteria to hear her. Everyone looked at us. "When are you going let him kiss you, when you're thirty-five? Or has he already done that? If he did we should have a party to celebrate the fact that you've gotten your first kiss." What was I supposed to say? Maybe I should've said something about the English guy that lived in Tanzania called David that had kissed me two weeks before. Bad idea. So I did the only thing I could think of; I ran. I had to get away before I began to cry. Before I left I heard Shane call Emma a 'bitch', then the door closed behind me. I raced to my locker, pulled out my guitar and went to my tree. I always sat under the tree when I was upset. I got my guitar out of its case and began to strum random chords before I got a good melody and lyrics came to my head. I quickly got into the song.

_It's my life_

_And I'm not sitting on the sidelines watching it_

_Pass me by_

_I'm leaving you my legacy_

_I gotta make my mark_

_I gotta run it hard_

_I want you to remember me_

_I'm leaving my fingerprints_

_I'm leaving my fingerprints_

_I'm leaving my fingerprints on you._

"Wow that was really good." I turned around and saw Shane standing against the tree. He always knew where to find me when I was upset. But that was probably because I was so predictable.

"No it wasn't." my music was awful. I disputed anyone that said it was better than that. I only did it because I couldn't think of any other way to let out my emotions.

"It was. I meant what I said in there, you do look so much better than those zombies. You look great"

"No I don't, they're gorgeous. I'm just trying to be something I'm not."

"Would you stop arguing with me? You know I'm right. And who cares if you haven't had you first kiss? I don't." He sat next to me. Of course he didn't care; after all he thought of me as his friend nothing else. But I had to tell him.

"You're wrong," I said in a sing-song voice, trying to lighten the mood.

"Huh?" Oh this was going to be good.

"I had my first kiss two weeks ago. So you're wrong, as is everyone else." He looked shocked. It's not like he was expecting a seventeen year old to not kiss people. And it wasn't as if I promised my first kiss to him. Oh, wait, I did. But that was when I was seven.

"So you had your first kiss, and didn't tell me? Gee, its mice to know where we stand." He said sarcastically. There was a lot of sarcasm in our friendship. I think he picked it up from me, as I was the queen of sarcasm. I basically lived on it.

"I just did tell you."

"You know what I mean." He wrapped one of his arms around me. Would that constitute a hug? He wasn't even extraordinarily happy. How odd. "Don't listen to those bitches. You look great. They're just jealous because you have such an amazing best friend." He said pompously.

"Shut up," I said before shoving him.

"You know I'm right."

"Oh yeah, they're jealous of me being friends with you. Do I have to remind you that each one of those girls has turned you down?" I knew I'd hit a nerve, but hopefully he would take it as a joke, like I had intended.

"That's beside the point. What I mean is that they're jealous of you being such close friends with a guy, so much that you can trust him with your deepest secrets." That's what he thinks. "The closest they get to guys is physically, not emotionally." I giggled.

"So you finally realised what I've been telling you all along." He smiled down at me. He had such an amazing smile. It made me smile every time I saw it. "Thanks Shane. You seriously rock at making me feel better."

"You want to go back in? The bell's going to go in a few minutes."

"I guess so." I stood up, put my guitar in its case and walked into school with Shane. I shoved my guitar in my locker and joined my friends.

"Are you alright Mitchie?" Sierra asked me.

"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine." I heard Cait and Nate arguing again. This time it was over something pretty important. What the best cheese was. I shot Sierra a look. She nodded at me; time to initiate our plan. I counted down on my fingers. 3…2…1…

"Would you two just kiss already?!" we shouted at the same time. Nate muttered something about it being 'ridiculous', whilst Caitlyn blushed bright red.

"How'd it go today, sweetie?" my mom asked when I walked into the kitchen. What was I supposed to say? 'Yeah, it went terrible people said I'd had a sex change and thought Shane and I were going out when were not.' I think not.

"It was fine," I said shortly.

"How did people respond to your new look?"

"They thought it was a change but it suited me."I wasn't lying, but it was only my friends that said that.

"How'd things go with Shane?" Ever since my parents divorced, my mom lived for the thrill of other people's relationships.

"Fine, he hugged me."

"Oh, that's good." I knew she was disappointed but I didn't want to go into more details.

"I'm going to my room." I headed upstairs to my large room. After the divorce, my mom swapped with me. She didn't like staying in the room because it held too many memories of her and dad. She also didn't like having a double bed; she felt like there was something missing. I sat on my bed, and took out my guitar. I began to work on the song I'd been working on over the summer.

_I don't want to be_

_One of the boys_

_One of your guys_

_Just give me a chance_

_To prove to you tonight_

_That I just wanna be_

_One of the girls_

_Pretty in pearls_

_Not one of the boys_

_So over the summer_

_Something changed_

_I started reading 17_

_And shaving my legs_

_And I studied_

_Lolita religiously_

_AND I WALKED_

_Right into school_

_And caught you_

_Staring at me_

Then I ran dry.

I heard someone knocking at my window. I knew exactly who it was. It was so damn cliché, but he didn't care. It was much easier than going through the front door and my mom. I opened my blind and found exactly who I expected to be there. He was smiling that infectious smile, but I could see in his eyes that something wasn't right. I opened my window and let him in.

"What's wrong?" I questioned as soon as I'd let him in. He looked shocked. I've been friends with him for years, I can read him like a book, and he really should know that. What an idiot. And I was in love with him.

"How did you know that there was something wrong?"

"I can see it in your eyes; you're like an open book to me, now spill."

"My parents are going on a third honeymoon, leaving me at my house all alone for two weeks. And they've only just told me, guess when they're going?"

"I don't know."

"Next week. They're just so damn inconsiderate. They really piss me off." He hated his parents. Well, he didn't hat them, he loved them really, but they acted as if he didn't matter. They were constantly jetting off to places, leaving him home alone, and only giving him a week's notice. It was times like these, when he ever showed me that he could get hurt, that I really wanted to hug him. I decided to do it this time. He looked like he really needed it. I don't know where the confidence to do it came from though.

"It's just so aggravating. I'm fed up Mitch. They treat me like a toy. It's like they don't realise I actually have feelings." That was when I wrapped my arms around his muscled torso. I breathed him in. He had an odd scent; there was no one smell that I could pin-point. Yet, it was intoxicating. He stood limply in my arms. I knew that it wasn't because he didn't want the hug, but because he was so hurt.

"I'm sure they love you. They probably just don't realise that they hurt you. They're probably so used to just leaving that it's like second nature to them. I'm certain that if you told them how you feel they'd stop." I told him reassuringly.

"Really?" he asked hopefully.

"Most definitely."

"Thanks Mitch. You really are the bestest friend a guy could have." Yeah friend, it's all ill ever be. I didn't want to let go, but I had to. If I didn't he would raise questions.

"Bestest isn't a word." I said as he walked to my window and began to climb out.

"Bye Mitch; and you give the best hugs by the way."

"It's not like you would know. How many people have you hugged?" He shot me a look. "Bye Shane." He was my best friend. Nothing more, nothing less.

**AN: woo another chap. What is so amazing about this story? I mean it's nothing special yet I get 12 views on just the prologue. Oh well I'm not complaining. The songs in this are Fingerprints and One of the Boys by Katy Perry. I might post the next chap on Tuesday, my b'day, the big one five. Woop. R&R**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_One week later_

Five minutes left. French was such a boring subject. I was I could learn a useful language, like Mandarin. Actually that would be even more boring than French. At least with French it was the language of love. I immediately thought of Shane when I thought of love. French was a very confusing language though. I wasn't sure if "I love you" was "Je t'aime" or "Je t'adore". I can rule telling him in French out. Wait, telling him, where'd that insane idea come from? I definitely couldn't tell him. Talk about a way to ruin a friendship. The only way I'd be able to tell him was if he told me first. He would never do that though. I was just is best friend. At least he hopefully didn't think of me as one of the boys anymore. And if the guy that knew me best would never tell me that he loves me, what hope is there for me? Maybe I would be on my own for my whole life. I could deal with that. I wouldn't have someone to clean up after. I wouldn't have to live with someone whose idea of cooking would be to shove leftover take-away in the microwave. Ah, who am I kidding? Of course I wanted to have someone. I knew exactly who I wanted. It was a shame the feelings weren't mutual.

Shane didn't speak to his parents, as usual. So they had left that morning, and he was slightly depressed, it made me so sad when he was. That rally showed me that I loved him. I mean the only time that I was sad was when I was upset about him or popular kids, or when he was upset. I just hated it when he was sad. He was usually the optimistic, happy one, but when he was upset it was completely different. I really needed to worry about my own emotions, not his. Who was I kidding? I was heels over head.

"Hey Mitch," Shane said when I reached our table at lunch that day. There was still sadness in his eyes but he had put a smile on. He was looking pretty hot, despite the sadness. There was just something about him that had me reeling.

"Hi Shane, you alright?" I asked concern evident in my tone.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Do you want to stay at mine tonight?" I didn't like it when he was on his own, especially when he was in the state he was in. I also had a plan.

"Uh," he looked slightly uncomfortable. What was that about? "Okay, I will. Thanks."

"No problem." I began to think out my plan in my head. That was until I heard Emma and her minions behind me.

"Aw, Mitchie just invited her boyfriend to stay the night? How long have you two been going out? I mean it hasn't been long, has it? Oh my Mitchie, you are a little slut, aren't you?" she said loudly. This time I wasn't taking it. I stood up.

"Look, he is not my boyfriend." No matter how much I wanted him to be. "He is just my best friend. Not that you would know what that is. You only have followers. It perfectly normal to have your friends stay the night. What, just because he's a guy it makes it different? It's not like we're going to be doing it." Especially not with my mom there. I wished the opposite of everything I was saying. "I'm a virgin, and proud of it! Unlike you lot, who must have lost it at, what, twelve? The only sluts I see in here are you." I sat down. Then I heard cheering. Wow, I think I had just stuck up for everyone that has been belittled by those bitches. I heard Emma make a "humph" noise and walk away.

"Holy hell Mitch, that was amazing. I'm so proud of you." That made me angry. Him saying he was proud of me, it made him sound like a parent.

"If you'll excuse me, I'm going to get some air." I left the table, then the cafeteria.

The only change in attitude towards me from him since my 'change; was the sneaking glances at me I kept catching. It was aggravating. I really wished he would look at e the way I looked at him. My plan was one of my last ideas at getting him to look at me differently. I felt as if I could only ever be happy with him. I felt as if he would be the only one that I would ever love.

I felt his presence. Why couldn't he just leave me alone from time to time? Whoa, I never thought I would hear myself say that.

"What's wrong?" he questioned. As if would tell him. Nope, I was just going to have to cover-up.

"Girls' things." That would make him shut up. It would also put the idea of me being a girl into his head.

"Oh right. It's not been a good day for the two of us, has it?"

"No, not at all." He hugged me. Again? That was the second time he hugged me that day. I wrapped my arms around him. If he was going to hug me, why waste it? I relaxed into the hug. He was so warm, and smelled intoxicating again. I moved in slightly closer. Why did I do that? Surprisingly enough, he didn't get uncomfortable and move away like he normally would; he stayed perfectly still. I closed my eyes, begging, silently, for the moment to last. After a minute, or so, he stepped away and gave me a breath taking smile.

"I repeat: you give the best hugs." I smiled back at him. God, I think I was swooning.

"Mom, can I ask you a favour?" I asked when I got home.

"Sure sweetie, what do you want??" Here goes, the plan all hinged on whether my mom agreed to it.

"See, I've invited Shane to stay the night, his parents are away again." I elaborated, my mom nodded. He stayed over a lot though, so that shouldn't be the problematic part. "And well, I was thinking that I could say that the blow-up mattress has popped, and he could sleep in the bed with me, as the couch is a killer. But I won't if you say no. I was thinking that this could finally make him realise that I'm a girl. Nothing will happen." She smiled at me.

"If you're sure nothing will happen."

"I wish," I muttered under my breath.

"What was that?" she scrutinised. I was sure she heard it.

"Nothing's going to happen mom."

"Alright then, you can carry out your plan." We had no guest room, so if I wanted to invite a friend over they had to sleep o the blow-up. Shane had slept on it many times, so the only way I could get my plan to work, would be to lie. I didn't want to, but it was my love life, or nonexistent love life, we were talking about here. And desperate times call for desperate measure.

**AN: woo, my 2****nd**** chapter, sorry its short, but the next one is a big one, or it's a big plot development... dun dun dun. Haha. So it was my b'day yesterday. Woop I'm now 15, one year until I can have legal sex in the UK. Hahaha. R&R**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

He came around at six with a huge bag of stuff, as if he was going away from home for a moth, not a day.

"How much stuff do you need?"

"Well, it takes a lot to look this good." He said pointing to himself.

"Yeah, you just keep telling yourself that. Mom's making chicken for dinner, but that shouldn't hold any problems, as you eat whatever's put in front of you."

"Why not, I've never come across a food that I don't like."

"Except for oysters."

"Well, shellfish in general, but oysters especially."

"You do know that they're an aphrodisiac?" Shit, why did I bring that up? What's wrong with me? If I was going to flirt with him, could I not do it subtly? No, I had to go straight to the sex talk. Typical.

"Yeah, I did know that. God knows how."

"You know another one?"

"Nope."

"Chocolate."

"Really? Wow, is that why you eat so much of it?" He said with a grin.

"Uh, you cheeky git! I'll have you know I eat it because it makes me feel better when I'm upset."

"Yeah, and horny." Uh, why did I have to bring aphrodisiacs into the conversation? Was he flirting back? I couldn't tell; I wasn't good at picking up these things. I think he was though. He smiled at me. I glared at him.

"Why would I need aphrodisiacs, huh?"

"I don't know, you don't tell me about your sex life."

"That's because I don't have one."

"Well, that's one thing we have in common."

"No shit. I thought you'd have had one years ago, what with all the girls chomping at the bit to sleep with you." I said sarcastically. I don't know whether this statement applied to me or not. I had never really thought about it. Of course I wanted to lose it to him, but I hadn't really thought about it properly. I mean I had thought about sex, I was a teenager. I just hadn't really thought about it with him. It would probably be amazing. I would never know though. It's not like he was dying to kiss me, let alone sleep with me. I needed to be more optimistic. The night coming could change that completely. If he were to sleep with me, I hoped that it wouldn't be just that. I hoped that he would be making love to me.

"Shut up Mitch, just because you got your first kiss after me."

"Excuse me, who have you kissed?"

"A random girl that I played spin the bottle with when I was younger." This was the first I'd heard of this.

"Oh, that hardly counts."

"Still kissed her before you kissed that guy." He said slightly spitefully. Why couldn't he say his name?

"He does have a name you know."

"Yeah, I forgot it." Something was strange about that. I didn't want to jump to conclusions though. Maybe he just felt protective of me, as if I were his little sister. Why did I always feel like he thought of me as a little sister? Maybe he didn't see me like that. It was just so hard being in love with my best friend. I felt like I knew him better than anyone else, but I felt like I didn't know him at all.

After dinner, I thought that I should tell Shane about the whole bed thing. The lie.

"Shane?"

"Hmm?"

"You know how you normally sleep on the blow-up?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well, it popped. And you really don't want to sleep on the couch. So it's either the hard floor of my comfortable bed with me." Hopefully he wouldn't choose the floor.

"Well, I, uh, I guess I'll..." I wish he would just make up his mind. "I guess I'll, uh, sleep in your bed." Success! My plan actually worked. I didn't think it would. Now all I had to do was to keep him away from my closet. I was like raving in my head. Step 1 was complete. Next step: Not a clue yet. That was a point. He was going to be sleeping next to me, yet I hadn't thought about what would happen then. I guess I could talk to him. But what would I talk to him about? I wasn't so sure that I'd be able to carry out this big plan without blurting out my feelings for him. I wasn't sure I'd be able to resist temptation. The temptation that had always been there, sometimes very hard to resist. The temptation to kiss him. I couldn't help having the damn temptation; his lips just looked so kissable, especially after he'd licked them. I always read about people wanting to kiss each other after they'd licked their lips; I'd never really got the whole thing. I still don't get it. I guess it made me imagine kissing him. I just wanted to feel his perfect lips on mine. I had feeling like this. Why did I have to fall in love with my best friend? I guess it just made me another statistic.

I decided to wear my best set of pyjamas, which happened to be a cami and shorts from _Victoria's Secret_. Something my mom had told me I should buy. I did not get her. It was like she was telling me she wanted me to have pyjamas that a guy would instantly want to take off. It's like she was telling me she wanted me to have sex. Another thing she told me to get was 'pretty' underwear. Now that was just weird. Who would be seeing them anyway? It's not like I was bloody sexually active, far from it actually. Maybe it was all going back to the whole romance thing. But still, it was like she was saying 'just do it already'. My mom was a confusing character. I saw Shane come out of the bathroom where he'd been changing.

"What side do you usually sleep on?" I questioned.

"Left, you?"

"Right." Was that a coincidence or what? At least we wouldn't be fighting over sides. I walked over to my side and caught Shane looking at me. Not just looking, staring. That was weird. He was staring at my body. Maybe my pyjamas were a bad idea. On second thought, they weren't. This was exactly what I wanted to happen, it was then that I realised what he was wearing: a t-shirt and boxers. Now he was just torturing me. Talk about temptation. The word 'phwoar' was made up for moments like this. Very arousing, if you ask me, but I was the over-imaginative teen who was in love with him. I was just beginning to imagine taking the t-shirt off when I realised that I was just standing there, staring at him. I looked down, blushing, and got into my bed. I couldn't look at him; I didn't know what his facial expression would be. I felt him get in. I wasn't sure whether I should face him, look up, or turn my back to him. I figured that looking up was the best thing; it wasn't being too personal, and it wasn't too antisocial. We were so silent, that I could hear his quiet breathing. It was slow and steady. I wanted to say something, but I didn't know what, I settled on something. It may have been an odd thing to ask, but I needed an ice-breaker.

"Shane?"

"What?"

"Do you find this awkward?"

"Extremely," he laughed. Well, at least I eased the tension slightly. I wasn't sure what kind of tension it was though. Could it possibly be sexual? "Mitch?"

"That would be my name."

"Do you like that guy?"

"Which guy would that be?" I had to get him to say his name.

"That guy from Tanzania."

"Still a bit vague, Gray."

"Alright, that David guy."

"Ha, I knew you remembered his name."

"Will you answer my question?"

"No, I don't. I only let him kiss me because I thought he was hot. There wasn't a spark, so I don't like him. And anyway, it's not like I'm going o hear from him again. He was just a summer fling." I heard Shane sigh. Could it have been from relief? "Why?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why do you want to know??"

"Uh, because I'm your best friend?" he made it sound like a question. As if he wasn't sure himself, or he was lying. "Who do you like anyway?" I didn't know what to say. I couldn't just tell him that it was him. That would just be weird.

"Uh, you don't know him." Ha, that was the complete opposite. "Who do you like?" This was a bit of a silly question for me to ask, because I'd end up being sad.

"I'm not sure."

"How can you not be sure?"

"I'm not sure if like this girl or not." Oh well, I guess he liked someone else. No chance for me. I closed my eyes, savouring the feeling of him next to me. It was unlikely that I would be able to do it again. I sucked in my breath and turned over to face him.

"Tell me about her." Why did I have to say that? If he didn't like me, at least I could be a good friend. He turned over and faced me. I looked into his eyes, which were full of such emotion.

"She's hard to describe. She's beautiful. She's amazing. She's perfect." Definitely not me then. I was far from perfect. He had a wistful look in his eyes. I wished it was me, but he had described someone completely different to me.

"You do like her." I sighed inwardly.

"How do you know?"

"I can tell. The way you describe her and the way you look when you think about her, it's obvious that you do."

"It's too complicated. You have nice eyes by the way."

"Thanks, but they're not that great."

"On the contrary, they're gorgeous." I blushed uncontrollably.

"Did you just say 'on the contrary'?" I said trying to change the subject.

"Yes, I did. You got a problem with that?" He said in a mock serious tone.

"No, I don't, I like everyone to talk like Mr. Darcy."

"Who the hell's Mr. Darcy?" This shocked me.

"You don't know who Mr. Darcy is?" He shook his head. "Mr. Darcy is one of the most well known literary characters. Everyone knows who he is, well except for you. Have you ever heard of _Pride and Prejudice_?" He shook his head again. "Jane Austen?"

"Is she some English chick who won an _Oscar_ a few years ago?"

"Oh my God. No she isn't. She was a writer in the eighteen hundreds who wrote six novels which are now considered classics. I am so forcing you into watching one of the movies or dramatisations. What are your feelings on costume dramas?"

"No, I am not watching people prancing about hills to Baroque music saying how much they are in love with their cousin!" I sniggered. It was quite funny. He was a very humorous guy. That was one of the many things I loved about him.

"Maybe I won't make you watch it. I don't know which you'd prefer, the dramas, or the books. I might have to force you to watch one because you will _not _read one of the books." He groaned. I wished he wouldn't do that. My over-imaginative mind began to whirr. I was beginning to feel and over-whelming rush of lust.

"Please don't." He whined. I really couldn't take another second. But I had to unless I wanted him to raise questions.

"I have to educate you Mr. Gray. Your English teachers haven't done a very good job.

"What if I don't want to be educated?"

"You have no choice in the matter." Suddenly I felt his lips on mine. Fucking hell! It was amazing. For someone so unpractised at kissing he was pretty good at it. I closed my eyes and kissed him back. It felt so much better than what I thought it would feel like. Fireworks? Ha, I had a full on nuclear explosion. His lips were soft and warm, and they were extremely kissable. It was so much more than what I had dreamed of, and I had dreamed about it. He kissed me back harder and pushed my hair back, leaving his hand entangled in my dark heir. What was going on here? Not that I didn't love it, I was just completely confused. Why pick now to kiss me? Why even kiss me? Way to get a girl totally mixed up. Then he did something I really didn't expect. He pushed me backwards so that he was n top of me. I really couldn't think. I just couldn't work out what I was going to do. I mean, I wanted to work out what he was thinking by randomly kissing me, but I was going to stop him. I would wait until he stopped. I was enjoying it way too much to even think about it. I would wait for him to stop, no matter how far he went. I felt like I needed him to continue. I had tasted him, and now I wanted more. I flung my arms around his neck and kissed him back as best I could. I opened my mouth and moaned, without thinking. I felt him stop slowly, his lips lingered on mine. I opened my eyes and saw him looking at me, eyes wide. He opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out.

"Speak," I said quietly, only slightly louder than a whisper.

"I-I-I-I," he stuttered. He stopped and gathered his thoughts. "I'm sorry." I sighed. Why did he have to be sorry? I gazed up at him, fearing what he might say next. "I don't know what came over me. I shouldn't have done that." Exactly what I didn't want him to say. He got off me. "I should leave." I felt tears prick my eyes.

"Please don't, you'll be lonely at your house." Tears silently slid down my face.

"Alright," he said softly. I turned my back to him and played what had just happened over and over in my head. I feared that I wouldn't be able to sleep. I slowly felt myself falling into a deep slumber, muttering something I couldn't remember before falling asleep.

**AN: this chapter goes out my mate Emma because she desperately wanted something in this chapter and I couldn't put it in, so I'm sorry there's no stanimanan sex Emzi. Hahaha. See I told you, big plot twist hahaha. Please R&R. I got a lot last chapter, so thanks. This is like my most successful fic. And it ain't even that good. I love ya'll. And Emma, I'm raving now that you're writing yours again. Hahah.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_(Shane's POV)_

She sat down in front of me. She had changed so much over the summer. She looked stunning. It was weird, thinking about her like that.

"Hey Mitch," I said. She was such a good friend. I couldn't help but look at her. She was gorgeous. She was Mitchie Torres, the girl I'd know for years. She was my best friend. I guess I'd known her for so long that I never really noticed her. I definitely did now.

"Hi Shane," I couldn't help but smile. I loved how she said my name. "You alright?" that proved how much of a good friend she was. She was asking me if I was okay after the whole farce with my parents. I hadn't even thought about it since the morning. My thoughts had been consumed by something else. Or someone else. The girl who was sitting in front of me. I really couldn't believe that I'd never taken her in before. She was incredible. Much better than those bitches I used to like. Wait, did I just insinuate that I liked Mitchie? I think I did.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Especially considering she was back in my company. Her makeover didn't make me like her, unlike the rest of the jerks in my year. It just made me realise what was right in front of me. There I go again with the insinuating. It made me really look at her. The way her eyes and hair shone in the light. The way she looked so amazing when she smiled. The way she blushed whenever I said anything complimentary. Hang on, why would she do that?

"Do you want to stay at mine tonight?" Why even ask? Of course I did. But I couldn't just say that.

"Uh," I said. I had to make it seem like I wasn't certain. I didn't want to seem too eager. "Okay, I will. Thanks." Thanks? That just sounded stupid.

"No problem." She looked like she was thinking. Did I say she looked gorgeous already? Well she did. Emma walked towards us. I can't believe I ever liked her.

"Aw, Mitchie just invited her boyfriend to stay the night? How long have you two been going out? I mean it hasn't been long, has it? Oh my Mitchie, you are a little slut, aren't you?" I can't believe she said that. Mitchie was so far from a slut. I hate Emma. I could feel rage take over my emotions. I prepared myself to stand up for Mitchie.

"Look, he is not my boyfriend." I felt my heart sink at these words. Why did hearing her say that hurt so much? I didn't like her. I couldn't like her that would just ruin our friendship. I should tell that to my feelings. "He is just my best friend." Damn straight. "Not that you would know what that is. You only have followers. It perfectly normal to have your friends stay the night. What, just because he's a guy it makes it different? It's not like we're going to be doing it." I wonder what that would be like. I mean I could hardly imagine doing it, let alone doing it with Mitchie. I guess it would be brilliant. She would probably look like a goddess during it. God, I wanted her. What the hell? Since when did I think about her like that? I couldn't think about her like that. She was my best friend, she was like my sister. I just couldn't think about her like that. I hate this. I'm having a bloody internal battle. An internal battle about my best friend. I was thinking about having sex with her. What's wrong with me? Absolutely nothing. "I'm a virgin, and proud of it! Unlike you lot, who must have lost it at, what, twelve? The only sluts I see in here are you." Wow, I really didn't need to stand up for her. The whole cafeteria cheered for her. Emma walked away. Good riddance, I say. I had to say something to her. But I didn't know what.

"Holy hell Mitch, that was amazing. I'm so proud of you." Proud? Bloody hell, I sounded like her fucking dad. Maybe that's what she said what she said after.

"If you'll excuse me, I'm going to get some air." I watched her retreating figure. God, she looked almost as good from the back. I didn't know whether I should follow her to see if she was alright. I was pretty sure that she didn't just want air.

I found her where I always found her. She was by 'her' tree. She wasn't sitting like normal. She was standing, leaning against it. She still looked gorgeous even if there was a certain melancholy about her. I walked over, stood beside her and put my hands in my pockets.

"What's wrong?" I questioned. I really didn't expect her to tell me though.

"Girls' things." She said. I could tell that she was lying. It was insane that she didn't expect me to be able to read her after being friends with her for so long. It was a good lie though. I mean most guys would just change the subject at the mention of that. But I wasn't most guys.

"Oh right. It's not been a good day for the two of us, has it?" God, I sounded like a right berk. I just hoped she appreciated my friendliness.

"No, not at all." I couldn't take it. She was just so sad. I had to do it. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her in for a hug. I felt her hug me back. She smelled great. The mixture of her scent and her perfume smelled incredible. She was so warm. I could stay like that forever. She moved in closer to me. I was not going to let her go. I couldn't do that anymore. She was my best friend not my girlfriend. That would be awesome if she was. I had to let go. No matter how much a part of my head protested. I couldn't hug her forever. I let her go and stepped back. I need to see her blush. I smiled at her.

"I repeat: you give the best hugs." She smiled at me and blushed. She looked perfect.

It was so confusing. I didn't like her, or did I? I couldn't get her out of my head. Every time I tried to think of something else, her beautiful face popped up. I couldn't help but imagine kissing her. Someone who was just friend with someone wouldn't do that, would they? I have a problem. A big problem. Why me? Why couldn't I just carry on with my life, instead of getting a crush on my best friend? My beautiful best friend. Did I say that already? I'm fucked.

"How much stuff do you need?" She asked when I arrived at her door with a huge bag. I had to say something funny.

"Well, it takes a lot to look this good." I said, pointing to myself. What the hell was that about? She wouldn't like me being cocky. Idiot.

"Yeah, you just keep telling yourself that. Mom's making chicken for dinner, but that shouldn't hold any problems, as you eat whatever's put in front of you." What? I'm a man.

"Why not, I've never come across a food that I don't like." Hmm, except for oysters.

"Except for oysters." What can I say? She knows me well.

"Well, shellfish in general, but oysters especially."

"You do know that they're an aphrodisiac?" That caught me off guard. She was talking about aphrodisiacs. Great, the images were going to come again. Doesn't she know not to mention anything to do with sex to a teenage boy? Aw man, I should not be imagining her doing that. It's just wrong. Well, no it isn't. I mean if I like her, and I'm pretty sure I did, no matter how weird it felt, I guess it's pretty normal. How should I reply to that?

"Yeah, I did know that. God knows how." That was a lame response, but it was the best I could come up with.

"You know another one?" Oh my God, she was prolonging this torture. I changed my mind, I don't like her: I hate her. I was surprised that I wasn't having problems down below with the images I was having.

"Nope." I really wanted to end this conversation. At this rate she was going to know about my feelings for her within five minutes.

"Chocolate." Uh, Jesus Christ. I was in pain. She just had to say chocolate. Now that substance had entered into my vivid images. I had to get her back for this.

"Really? Wow, is that why you eat so much of it?" That was a bad idea. For one, I was flirting. Secondly, it just made my problem worse. And now I was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Uh, you cheeky git! I'll have you know I eat it because it makes me feel better when I'm upset."

"Yeah, and horny." I'm so fucking stupid. Just as I thought it was getting better, I had t say that, which made it worse. I smiled at her before she could realise that I had a pained expression. She glared at me. At least I'd hit a nerve.

"Why would I need aphrodisiacs, huh?" I didn't think she would. I certainly didn't, and I wasn't doing anything.

"I don't know, you don't tell me about your sex life." Please say she doesn't have one. I hoped she was telling the truth at lunch. I hoped I would be able to be the one to take her 'V' plates.

"That's because I don't have one." Phew. I was panicking for a minute.

"Well, that's one thing we have in common." I felt the need to draw her attention to the fact that I was still one too.

"No shit. I thought you'd have had one years ago, what with all the girls chomping at the bit to sleep with you." Wow, that was sarcastic. I'd never heard her that sarcastic before. I wished she wanted to sleep with me. Then my problems wouldn't exist. I wouldn't have to worry about not showing my newly discovered feelings.

"Shut up Mitch, just because you got your first kiss after me." Idiot. I hadn't told her about that. At least it changed the subject. And I wouldn't keep getting racy images of my best friend in my head.

"Excuse me, who have you kissed?" She asked looking pretty shocked.

"A random girl that I played spin the bottle with when I was younger." I hadn't told anyone this as I was embarrassed at having my first kiss with a stranger after preaching about love and all that jazz.

"Oh, that hardly counts." She could say that. But she didn't know the details.

"Still kissed her before you kissed that guy." I could not say his name. I was way too jealous of the jerk.

"He does have a name you know." I hoped that she wouldn't call me on this. That meant I had to come up with an excuse.

"Yeah, I forgot it." Man, that was lame. She didn't question me any further thankfully.

All through dinner I couldn't help but steal glances at her. She caught me a few times, but I didn't stop. I couldn't stop. She was far too breathtaking. When she caught me I held her gaze, looking into her beautiful eyes. Maybe I had a hope if she kept my gaze too. Maybe I wasn't the only one what was crushing on their best friend. Maybe that was just wishful thinking.

After dinner Mitchie told me that the blow-up mattress that I usually slept on had popped. Something told me that there was something going on. Especially after she told me that I could either sleep on the floor or share her bed. I told her, after a large pause, that I would stay with her. Why waste a chance? I just hoped that I wouldn't do something ridiculously stupid because my teenage boy mind told me to.

**AN: so dudes, another chapter. Thank you for all the reviews, and I'm already at 50 and I've only written like 4 chapters so thank you. Oh yeah, I forgot to say, that the David guy is a real person I met him at new year 08, didn't kiss him though. I'm not that lucky. Sorry that this is repetitive, but I need to show Shane's POV and how confused he is. The next chapter is more of the same. Then after that there will be one more chap then an epilogue. So please R&R but I'm sure I don't need to say that. and sorry about the swearing and sexual references, but it's a teenage boy's mind.  
**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_(Shane's POV)_

I emerged from the bathroom after changing into what I wore to bed and found something breathtaking. There, by her bed, was Mitchie. She was hardly wearing anything. She was basically wearing underwear. It was like she was trying to seduce me or something. Holy crap! She couldn't have been, could she? No, she didn't like me like that. Well, that's what I thought about myself, and now I was infatuated with her. Well, how couldn't I be? She was incredible. Maybe it was because I knew her so well that an attraction for her grew. No, that wasn't it. Oh well, I guess I wasn't helping the cause. Everyone said that girls and guys couldn't be friends without at least one of them falling for the other. Mitchie and I were always the ones defying that, we'd been friends for years without it coming up. That had changed now. She was really making it hard for me not to jump her. She was beautiful but I didn't think that she could see that like I could. Well, of course she couldn't. I probably knew her face better than she did. God, she was gorgeous. Shit, did I like more than I thought I did? She realised that I had entered the room.

"What side do you usually sleep on?" Weird question to ask.

"Left, you?" I did sleep on the left normally, to begin with. I would quite often wake up on the right though.

"Right." Ha, that was a funny coincidence. I had to look at her again. She was just incredible. Who knew that beneath all those loose clothes that she used to wear was the body of a goddess? God, I was beginning to sound like I loved her. Shit, did I? Fuck, she saw me looking at her. I wasn't the only one staring. She was looking at what I was wearing. Well, if she was doing it, why couldn't I do it? Wow, that cami – don't ask how I knew what it was called, I don't even know - was quite provocative. I could just see myself ripping it off. Whoa, did I really just think that? I was pretty far gone. She seemed to notice that she was staring. So she looked down with a gorgeous blush. I couldn't stop watching her curvy figure. She got into bed. It was like she wanted me to stop looking at her. That wasn't possible though, as she didn't know how I felt about her. I got in beside her. I could feel the heat radiating from her petite body. I just wanted to snuggle with her, well that and various other things, which I was too embarrassed to mention, as they were very typical things for a male to think. It was pretty tense in the bed. Definitely sexual tension. But you couldn't put two teenagers of a different gender in the same bed without there being sexual tension. I could smell her again. Did she put perfume on again or something? I was probably just very aware of it.

"Shane?" She spoke up.

"What?" I asked softly.

"Do you find this awkward?"

"Extremely," I laughed. Of course I did. I liked her. Hang on, if she was asking that it must've meant that she felt it too. Why would she if there wasn't some sort of feelings there? Or was I getting too far ahead of myself? Then I remembered that guy from Tanzania. Jealousy bubbled in me. "Mitch?"

"That would be my name." She was always so humorous. She made hard moments ever so slightly easier.

"Do you like that guy?" I couldn't say his name from hating the fact that he had kissed her, and I hadn't.

"Which guy would that be?" She was not going to get me to say it. She just wasn't.

"That guy from Tanzania."

"Still a bit vague, Gray." What the hell? Why was she using my surname? She hadn't done that since before the summer.

"Alright, that David guy." Argh, she had gotten me to say the dick's name.

"Ha, I knew you remembered his name." How could I forget it?

"Will you answer my question?" I snapped. Shit, she would get mad at me for that.

"No, I don't." Thank God. "I only let him kiss me because I thought he was hot. There wasn't a spark, so I don't like him. And anyway, it's not like I'm going to hear from him again. He was just a summer fling."I breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe there was hope for me yet. "Why?" She questioned.

"What do you mean?"

"Why do you want to know?" Crap. I didn't know what to say, I was really going to come out with something like "because I'm jealous." Yeah that would be an odd scene.

"Uh, because I'm your best friend?" Oh yeah, that really didn't sound like I was hiding something. A change of subject was necessary here. "Who do you like anyway?" Please say no one.

"Uh, you don't know him." So she liked someone. Great. I had no hope then. "Who do you like?" Fuck! Now I was really stuck.

"I'm not sure." Well, that was a good start.

"How can you not be sure?" I wished that she would stop asking questions.

"I'm not sure if like this girl or not." Oh I was sure alright. I wasn't sure how deep my feelings were though. So there was some truth in the sentence. She turned over to face me. Oh, so we're getting more intimate are we?

"Tell me about her." Oh for God's sake. This was just ridiculous. I turned to face her. I looked into her pretty eyes. How do I describe her without her knowing it's her?

"She's hard to describe." That was a good start. "She's beautiful. She's amazing. She's perfect." She truly was. I looked closely at her. She had a small sprinkle of freckles on the bridge of her nose which were so cute. I'd never noticed them before as they were so small. I hoped that I would be the only person to notice them. I didn't want anyone to ever be as close to her as I was then.

"You do like her." She stated simply. Yeah, I know. That's the hard thing. But how could she tell that?

"How do you know?" I wasn't too obvious, was I?

"I can tell. The way you describe her and the way you look when you think about her, it's obvious that you do."

"It's too complicated." I looked at her properly. Her eyes shimmered in the light. "You have nice eyes by the way."

"Thanks, but they're not that great." What was she talking about? They had me mesmerised.

"On the contrary, they're gorgeous." Her beautiful blush crept onto her cheeks. I loved that I had that effect on her.

"Did you just say 'on the contrary'?" Oh God, that made me realise that I sounded like such a tool.

"Yes, I did. You got a problem with that?" I said mocking her. I had to get myself out of this hole.

"No, I don't, I like everyone to talk like Mr. Darcy."

"Who the hell's Mr. Darcy?" Who was she talking about, was this her mystery man or something? What a poncey name.

"You don't know who Mr. Darcy is?" I shook my head. "Mr. Darcy is one of the most well known literary characters. Everyone knows who he is, well except for you. Have you ever heard of _Pride and Prejudice_?" I shook my head again. She looked at me as if I was an idiot. Was I missing something important here? "Jane Austen?" I had to make some effort to look like I knew what she was talking about.

"Is she some English chick who won an _Oscar_ a few years ago?"

"Oh my God. No she isn't. She was a writer in the eighteen hundreds who wrote six novels which are now considered classics. I am so forcing you into watching one of the movies or dramatisations. What are your feelings on costume dramas?" What the fuck, why was she trying to get me to watch costume dramas? I'm not an English geek. **(AN: I mean like literary English, not an actual English geek. I don't want to offend anyone.)**

"No, I am not watching people prancing about hills to Baroque music saying how much they are in love with their cousin!" She laughed at me. At least she thought I was funny.

"Maybe I won't make you watch it. I don't know which you'd prefer, the dramas, or the books. I might have to force you to watch one because you will _not _read one of the books." No, I was not watching idiots in fancy dress. I groaned.

"Please don't." I really didn't want to watch it, which was why I was whining like an idiot.

"I have to educate you Mr. Gray. Your English teachers haven't done a very good job." Wow, that sounded so dirty. Oh no, the images came back. I decided to flirt back to see how it went.

"What if I don't want to be educated?" God, it really did sound dirty. I was getting some overwhelming urges. She looked so good. I wanted to taste her. I wanted to feel her perfect, cherry coloured lips on mine. She was just too irresistible.

"You have no choice in the matter." That did it. I pressed my lips down on hers. Who gave a shit about her being my best friend? I needed to feel what it was like to kiss her, and by God was it amazing. It felt as if an atomic bomb had gone off in my head. I felt her kiss me back. I didn't have time to question it. I was too caught in the moment. I had to deepen the kiss. I kissed her harder and pushed my hands into her soft hair. I couldn't help but feel like it was so right. Then I got caught in the moment and rolled up over so that I was on top of her. Her lips didn't just look cherry coloured, they tasted like cherries too. Everything except what was happening was irrelevant. She wrapped her arm around my neck and tried to equal my force, but that was useless. I was too wrapped up in thoughts of going further to think about what I was doing. Just as I was about to beg her for entrance into her wondrous mouth, she opened her mouth, as if she knew exactly what I was thinking. What was I doing? She's my fucking best friend, not my girlfriend. I wasn't supposed to be doing that. I had to stop, no matter how much I was enjoying it. It wasn't good. Well, it was better than good. But I wasn't supposed to be kissing her like that. I wasn't supposed to be kissing her at all. She wasn't doing anything about it though. I stopped. I stared at her. She opened her eyes. I could see a certain sadness in them. I wanted to say something to her but I didn't know what. I couldn't say something like I didn't mean it, because that would mean me lying to her, and I was pretty sure that would hurt her feelings. I wasn't the only one kissing. So I was quite sure that there was something going on with her. I wasn't going to say anything about my feelings though, as I was scare of rejection.

"Speak," she said quietly. Shit, there was definitely something going on with her. This wasn't right; we were supposed to only be friends.

"I-I-I-I," this was going well. I gathered myself. I had to say something. "I'm sorry," was what I came out with. "I don't know what came over me." Yes, I did. Lust. "I shouldn't have done that." I was a fool. A cold-hearted fool. She looked up at me sadly. I'd messed up big time. I got off her. "I should leave." I didn't want to, but I had no choice. I was sure she wouldn't want me there. Who would? It would also be too awkward.

"Please don't, you'll be lonely at your house." She was right about that. There was desperation in her voice. I'd fucked up big time. She liked me. That much was obvious with the way she was acting. But how much did she like me, and did she even know that she liked me? I looked at her. Her cheeks were glistening. Was a fucking idiot. I had made her cry, I had to make up for it.

"Alright," I said softly. She rolled over onto her side that didn't face me. I could tell that she was falling asleep. Why did I do that? Stupid git.

"I love you," I heard her mutter. I opened my eyes wider than I thought possible. She couldn't have been awake. She would never have the confidence to say that. I had some problems now. I was pretty sure I loved her too, but I wasn't sure if I would ever be able to change anything. I was far too used to the status quo.

I couldn't sleep. My thoughts were too filled with her. Even though she was sleeping next to me. I needed to do some thinking away from her. I got out of the bed slowly to make sure I didn't wake her. I went straight to the kitchen to see if there were any of Mitchie's mom's cookies there. I spotted something on the counter. I picked it up. It was a yellow notbook with the title 'Mitchie's Songs'. I opened it, I was intrigued. She never let me look at it. It opened at a page with a song called 'One of the Boys'. I was drawn to the last few lines of the song.

_I wanna be a flower_

_Not a dirty weed_

_And I wanna smell_

_Like roses_

_Not a baseball team_

_And I swear_

_Maybe one day_

_Your gonnna_

_Wanna make out_

_Make out, make out_

_Make out with me_

_(Don't wanna be)_

_Don't want to be_

_(Don't wanna be)_

_Don't want to be_

_(Don't wanna be)_

_Cuz I_

_I don't wanna be_

_One of the boys_

_One of your guys_

_Just give me a chance_

_To prove to you tonight_

_That I just wanna be_

_One of the girls_

_Pretty in pearls_

_Not one of the boys_

So she changed over the summer because she didn't want to be one of the boys. I could understand that. But who did she change for? It wasn't possibly me. Well, that's what I thought until I looked at her doodles. There, at the top of the page next to the song title was a doodle that said 'Mitchie loves S.G.'. What were my initials again? Oh yeah, S.G. crap, I'd stumbled on something I was pretty sure I wasn't supposed to know about. What was I going to do? My best friend was in love with me, and I was in love with her. But we were friends, not romantically involved. We weren't supposed to have these feelings. It just wasn't right. Maybe if I ignored them they would go away.

**AN: so, next chapter I'm gna have mixed POVs cos its how I have it worked out. And the next chapter is the last proper chapter; there will be an epilogue though. This chapter goes out to Emma as she helped me work out what my future was going to be like. Tee hee. And cos she just rocks as a donkey , I'm churning these out. Prob cos I love this story. Wow reviews I didn't think I'd get many for the last chapter as it wasn't really all new material. But thanks atm, I have 14 for last chapter, so wow. Thanks guys. R&R. and the song is One of the Boys by Katty Perry (of course).  
**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_(Mitchie's POV)_

I woke up and something didn't feel right. I looked to my left. He wasn't there. Where did he go? I sat up and saw hat his overly huge bag wasn't on the floor where it was the night before. He'd left. I felt my eyes begin to water. Why couldn't I have just told him about my feelings? Maybe it felt too awkward for him after what had happened. Why did he do that? I wasn't complaining, but why would he kiss me? There was nothing special about me, and I wasn't doing anything particularly tempting at the time, so why kiss me? Then why did he stop and leave? Was there something wrong with me? Was I a bad kisser? The only way I would find out would be by asking him. And I definitely wasn't going to ask him. I wasn't even going to talk to him. I had kissed him back, so he was bound to know that I liked him. He may be a guy, but he wasn't that stupid. Why did have to come up with that stupid plan? At least it worked, he had kissed me.

I couldn't go to lunch, I just couldn't. He would be there. I wouldn't be able to handle it. He had been ignoring me all day, and going to the cafeteria would be awful, as I would have to sit on the same table ad him, unless I wanted to sit on my own. Both of those options were stupid. So that was how I could be found in the music room, instead of eating with my friends. What did I expect though? I didn't deserve any better than rejection. I had put my heart on the line stupidly. Of course he didn't think of me as any more than a friend. He probably hated me now, for ruining our friendship. I was in the music room because I didn't want to go to my tree; it was far too predictable. I needed somewhere to be away from everything. Above all, I needed him to come through the door I was staring at so intently. I needed him to come through that door, tell me he was an ass and kiss me again. Why did he have to do that to me? Maybe I should give up, what good was it doing?

_(Shane's POV)_

I had to find her. I was an idiot. Of course I couldn't ignore my newly discovered feelings, they were too strong. I needed her in my arms. She wasn't at lunch, and she wasn't at her tree. Where was she? I was searching the whole school looking for her. She was around somewhere. Emma walked out of one of the toilets - probably to top up her mask – as I passed it.

"What's wrong Shaney, lost your girlfriend?" she said in a baby voice. This just got me annoyed.

"Would you just fuck off and get a fucking life?!" Oh dear, random burst of outrage. Not good. Actually, fuck it. I didn't need that. I had to find Mitchie and tell her everything. I was walking past the music room and heard extremely sad singing. The girl's voice was amazing though.

_Is there a light_

_Is there a light_

_At the end of the road_

_I'm pushing away 'cause I can't feel this anymore_

_Can't feel this anymore_

_Have you ever been so lost_

_Know the way and still so lost_

_Another night waiting for someone to take me home_

_Have you ever been so lost_

_Have you ever been so lost_

I knew exactly who it was. Mitchie. I could pick out her voice anywhere. She was so sad. I'd done that to her. idiot. Who was I kidding? I couldn't talk to her now. I could, but I was too chicken to do it. So I walked away, but I had a plan of action.

_(Mitchie's POV)_

As soon as I got home I went straight to my room and crawled into my bed. There wasn't anything stopping me from bursting into tears. So I sobbed. I could still smell him in my sheets. I was never going to change my bed again. No, actually that was a bad idea. Why couldn't he like me back? I had damn well changed myself for him. And he threw it back in my face. Dick. No, he wasn't one. I was just unlucky. It wasn't his fault he didn't like me back. Who did he like anyway? It so obviously wasn't me. He did kiss me though. Why did he do that when he liked someone else? Stupid male. I heard my window open. What the hell? I thought I'd locked it. Crap, it was probably some random perve. Shane was the only one that came through my window. But why would it be him? He had been ignoring me all day. I had to see who it was, so I pulled the covers and saw none other than Shane Gray standing by my window. Great, he chose now to come over, when I was undoubtedly in a mess. Why bother coming over. Didn't he think I would be pissed a him? And I was. I was so passed pissed that the 'hell hath no fury like a woman scorned' quote applied to me. Who did he think he was, just coming into my bedroom? Did he think he was a God or something? I walked over to him and glared at him.

"what do you want?" I asked with a hell of a lot of spite. He looked down at me with a small smile playing on his lips. I crossed my arms.

"To say sorry." He placed his hands on my upper arms, like a caring gesture.

"What makes you think that I'll forgive you? I was still being defensive. "Do you even know what you're apologising for?" He played with a lock of my hair.

"Yes, funnily enough, I do."

"What then?"

"I would tell you, but I have a better idea." He said with an annoying smirk on his face.

"Which is?"

"This." He said and his lips crashed down on mine. What, again? What the hell was with him? I was having the same feelings again. I kissed him back and forgot about how angry I was at him, and don't call me an idiot. He began to push me backwards. I felt the back of my legs hit the foot of my bed. I fell onto my mattress. I'm guessing he liked being on top. He pulled away and looked me right in the eyes, and smiled again.

"I love you Mitch." Holy fucking crap! He loved me? He actually loved me. "I'm sorry for being so stupid today. I guess I was just scared of my feelings. I'm sorry Mitch. I love you. God, it feels good to say that." I breathed heavily; it was a mixture of being breathless from that kiss and the shock. He fucking loved me.

"I, well, I love you too." I sighed. I had actually told him, he smirked.

"Oh, I know." What?

"how do you know?" I've never told anyone.

"Hmm, really? Then It must have been some other girl who I was sleeping next to last night that said 'I love you'." That was what I had said?

"I said that?" He nodded. I could feel a blush rising on my cheeks.

"Don't worry; I still love you, even if you talk in your sleep." He was teasing me, great.

"Do you really mean that?" I had to take a serious tone. I had to make sure he wasn't joking around.

"Yes, I couldn't imagine not meaning it." I beamed up at him as he was still on top of me.

"Honestly?"

"seriously." _I_ captured _his_ lips for the first time. Then, I smiled. At that moment I didn't believe I could be any happier than I was.

"God, you took your time."

"I can't help it if guys are naturally slow. How long have you felt this way anyway?" I didn't need to calculate it. I knew the exact number.

"Six years." He widened his eyes.

"Really?"

"You could say you were my first crush."

"And to think I could have had you all this time, but I was walking around like a fool lusting after plastic idiots."

"Yeah, but you got the girl in the end. Who cares about how you got there?"

"Only us."

"Exactly, the only people that matter. Oh God, do you see what you've don't to me?" He shook his head. "I've gone all profound. As I this is us set for life."

"And what's wrong with that?"

"Nothing at all. I just don't want to set my heart on forever, with all the people getting divorced. I learned that from my mom."

"Then stop thinking about the future. Think about right now."

"Alright, what are we then?"

"Well, I know what I want us to be. Do you?"

"Yes."

"Alright, Mitchie Marie Torres, do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"I'd love to be. How do you know my middle name?"

"It's called being your best friend." I raised my eyebrows. "Well, boyfriend now. I have my sources Mitch."

"And they would be?" And then it dawned on me. "You've been talking to my mom?"

"Maybe."

"What else has she told you?" I feared for my life.

"She didn't tell me anything." I sent him a stern look. I was not messing around here. I didn't believe him at all. "Well she might have told me about how you talk in your sleep. And how she w=once caught you sleep walking."

"Aw man, why? Does she hat me or something?" I groaned.

"Okay before I make a comment on that, could you please not groan so much?"

"Why?"

"I'm a seventeen-year-old guy, why do you think?" I giggled. Wow, I actually did that to him.

"What's wrong with that? It's not as if I'm your best friend's girlfriend – which would be weird as I am your best friend – I'm _your_ girlfriend. I have every right to make you uncomfortable like that." He suddenly kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He traced his tongue along my bottom lip. I knew what he wanted and I readily obliged. His tongue dove into my mouth. I couldn't help but moan. I felt him fiddle with the bottom of my shirt. A second moan escaped my lips. If you couldn't tell already, I was enjoying myself. His hands crept under my shirt and began to rub my side. Then I remember my mom.

"Shane," I said trying to his attention. It didn't work. "Shane," I hissed this time. He stopped what he was doing.

"What?" he said rather grouchily.

"My moms downstairs."

"Shit!"

"What was that about?"

"What?"

"That kiss. You just randomly kissed me."

"Oh, I found you too damn sexy not to. I was shocked at this. Me, sexy? I think not. I laughed. "What's so funny?"

"Just that you think I'm sexy. You're obviously thinking of the wrong person."

"No, I'm not. You're definitely sexy." He placed a single kiss on my lips. "And gorgeous." He moved down to my neck and placed a kiss right in the middle of it. "And beautiful." This time he kissed my collar bone. "And perfect." He got lower, but before he could kiss me where he was going to, I stopped him. Yes, you may call me daft, but I was too scared of my mom catching us in a compromising position. He knew exactly what I was thinking.

"My parents aren't home." He reminded me. This time I knew what he was talking about, kind of. But did he mean it in that way, or _that_ way? Oh well whatever it was I wasn't going to be home that night. I got off my bed and began to fling random items of clothing into a bag.

"What are you doing?" he said looking at me as if I was doing something completely stupid.

"Well, we have school tomorrow, and I don't intend on coming back here." He smirked.

**AN: sorry if you don't like the ending of this, blame it on Emma. She said I should after I asked her when I was unsure. But meh it works for what I'm thinking's gonna happen in the epilogue. Aw sad this is the last proper chapter. Thanks for the support again. I love you guys. R&R, and the song was Lost by Katy Perry  
**


	8. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

My eyes flickered open.

"Morning beautiful." I heard my boyfriend murmur beside me. I'd almost forgotten the previous night. But I could never forget that. It was too... perfect. Shane and I said that word a lot. I don't think you could wipe off the smile that was on my lips. I was just too happy. "I love your smile, especially right now."

"Why?"

"Because I know that I'm the reason for your smiling." That was so true. But who wouldn't smile like I was after everything that had happened? "You also look extremely gorgeous when you sleep."

"How long have you been watching me sleep?"

"I don't know, around half an hour I think." I looked at him for the first time that morning. I tried hard not to laugh, but I couldn't stop myself. Talk about sex hair. He sent me a disapproving look.

"Do you care if I have morning breath?" I asked him.

"Not at all."

"Good, but I was going to kiss you no matter what you said, it just lucky for you that you said no." I pressed my lips to his. "I think I could get used to this."

"What?"

"Waking up next to you."

"Well, we have the next two weeks to do this all we want."

"Hmm, I think my mom could get suspicious."

"So?"

"I really do not want to have that talk with her. Maybe I'll have to sneak you in or something. Well you already come in through my window, so that would be easy. She doesn't even know about it and you've been doing it since you could fling yourself across using that tree." This was what he did, as my room and his were opposite to each other. It was just as well I kept my blinds down at all times.

"Or we could be completely honest with her."

"Well, good luck with that. You do realise she'll give you the third degree about your history?"

"What history?"

"I know that you don't have one, but she doesn't know that. And then she'll ask you how far we've gone. Do you really want to tell my mom about that?"

"Okay, maybe that was a bad idea. Well, we still have to weeks to think about how we're going to work it out."

"I can't wait." God, that was such obvious flirting, but he was my boyfriend so it didn't really matter. It felt so amazing to refer to him as that. My boyfriend. My boyfriend. My boyfriend! "I've just realised something."

"And that would be?"

"That you don't have posters of random naked women on your walls, like normal teenage boys."

"Actually most don't, it's just guys that don't get any that are sad enough to do that. But you're probably glad about that, as it means you have no competition. You wouldn't anyway. But why would I have naked women on my walls, when I have one in my bed?" I turned into a blushing idiot.

"Oh ha ha, very funny."

"I wasn't trying to be, I was just starting a fact."

"Why, were the only people in the room, and if one of us didn't know that, then something would be very wrong."

"I said it because I still can't believe it."

"Well believe it, and how wouldn't you believe it? You were the one that started it."

"You bet I was." I giggled at his silliness. He was such a male. "Well, if I wasn't your first kiss – even though you promised – at least I was you first something else. I am your first aren't I?"

"Yes, you are. I did say repeatedly over the past week that I was a virgin. Emphasis on the was."

"Are you glad you're not one of the boys anymore?" I opened my mouth. How did he know about that?

"What else was my mom saying?"

"Oh, it wasn't your mom that told me about that." I was confused. It must have shown in my face. "Okay, I'll give you two hints. Do you feel like you smell like roses yet? And what have you done with your pearls?" Oh my God. He read it?

"You read my song?"

"That I did. But don't get mad. I find it hard to resist temptation. You of all people should know that. Anyway, as much as I love cuddling with you, we should get up. We have school and I need to fix my hair." He really did.

We walked in hand in hand. This was going to be fun. I just hoped Emma wasn't going to say anything. And if she did, I really wished that she wouldn't say something about how I used to be a virgin. I wouldn't know what to say if she did. If I were to say something about last night, I would just be branded a slut. Shane squeezed by hand; he knew I was nervous. I smiled up at him. He rubbed circles into the bad of my hand with his thumb. I loved him so much, no one else's boyfriend was that considerate. Well, they probably were, but I didn't care about them.

It felt like the first day again. I was pretty sure people were whispering about us. But I didn't care. I had Shane, and that was all that mattered. I spotted Caitlyn, Nate and sierra. So we walked over and joined them.

"Hey guys, where's Jason?" I asked them when I realised someone was missing.

"He's got a cold, so he's at home being nursed by his over-caring – hang on. What's going on here? Did you two get together?" Cait said after noticing our hands.

"We did," Shane told her. I couldn't speak; I was too busy smiling like The Joker.

"Wow, I didn't see that coming. I should have though; you two were too close for 'just friends'." Sierra piped up. Caitlyn had a thoughtful look on her face.

"Mitchie, can I talk to you for a second?" Cait asked.

"Yeah, sure." She dragged me away from the group; I didn't want to leave Shane.

"Okay, what the fuck happened yesterday? I mean you were complaining to me all day that he was ignoring you. And now you're like the perfect couple." I was actually quite close to Cait. I was quite surprised that I hadn't told her about that secret.

"Well, he came over last night and said sorry among other things, like how he loves me." I smiled at the memory.

"He does?" she squeaked slightly.

"Yeah, and I love him."

"You do, since when?"

"Six years ago."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't want anyone to know."

"I can understand that. So did you do it? I mean you're glowing, which is a pretty big giveaway." Oh God.

"We might have." The subject made me bashful.

"Oh my God! Wait, you didn't do it with your mom downstairs did you?" I laughed. We had the same thoughts on the matter.

"No, I would never do that. It was at his. And before you ask; his parents are on their third honeymoon."

"Wow, don't worry, I'm not going to ask for the details. That would be perverted." I laughed at her. We walked back.

"What was that bout?" Shane whispered in my ear.

"I'll tell you later." I murmured.

I had another run in with Emma at lunch. Gee, that was nice, just what I wanted. It was like Christmas had come early.

"Well, well, well, does Saint Mitchie really have a boyfriend now, or is it another false alarm?" she sneered. I really could not be bothered.

"Fuck off Emma." Shane snorted. I hit him softly in the side.

"Well, that's charming. No wonder you're still a virgin." Crap. I had no come-back for that, as I wasn't one anymore. Looked at Shane to see if he had any ideas. He didn't.

"Ignore her," he mouthed, I had a better idea. I pressed my lips to his. I heard Emma "hmph" and walk off. That kiss was a bad idea. I was getting way too into it for public. He placed his hands on my sides.

"Ahem, PDA people. Do I have to say 'save it for the bedroom'?" I heard Caitlyn say. I pulled away from him reluctantly.

"Cait, shut up. You're just jealous that I have a boyfriend and you don't. Oh I have an idea: why not go out with Nate?" That got her back. She went bright red.

"That's preposterous." I heard her murmur.

"Is it really?" She didn't say anything. I caught her and Nate looking at each other. Wow, it actually worked. Now, who next?

**FINIS**

**AN: aw, this is the end. Oh well. And there will be no sequel as I don't feel the need to write anymore, this is all I had in mind for the characters. I'm going to do a new fic soon, I don't know what it's called, my friend Maddy wants me to call it Sex, Drugs and Sausage Rolls as that's what it says on her bag. But I'm not sure. Thanks for the reviews. I love you lot. Haha. R&R**


End file.
